saga_enderafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ender Wiggin
Rodzina Ender ma matkę Theresę i ojca Johna Paula (w niektórych częściach przetłumaczono to na Teresę i Jana Pawła), którymi nie był wcale zżyty oraz rodzeństwo: starszą o dwa lata siostrę Valentine, kochaną z wzajemnością i Petera, brata starszego o cztery lata, którego Andrew w młodości się bał, a do którego do końca życia żywił niechęć. Życiorys Na początku pierwszej książki z cyklu chłopiec jest sześciolatkiem. Doświadcza przemocy w szkole. Niejaki Stilson wraz z bandą towarzyszy czeka na niego przed szkołą. Andrew właśnie wtedy odkrył swój styl walki - okaleczyć tak, żeby przeciwnik już nigdy nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy. Ender zabił Stilsona (a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał, bo nikt nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć z racji jego wieku. Czytelnicy jednak dowiadują się tego w późniejszych częściach). Krótki czas po tym do domu Wigginów pojawił się pojawił się pułkownik Hyrum Graff z Międzynarodowej Floty, z ofertą wstąpienia do Szkoły Bojowej, by został dowódcą ludzkiej armii i pokonał robale. Chłopiec zgodził się, tym samym akceptując warunki wieloletniej nieobecności na Ziemi i ostrego szkolenia na oficera. W Szkole Bojowej Ender był odizolowany od innych uczniów, ponieważ nauczyciele stosowali wobec niego niestandardowe metody. Szybko awansował ze Startera na żołnierza, chociaż zwykle, aby przenieść się z grupy Starterów trzeba było mieć osiem lat, a on miał sześć. Natomiast w wieku siedmiu lat miał własną armię pomimo tego, iż był o dwa lata za młody. Krótko mówiąc, miał "przyspieszony kurs". Po skończeniu Szkoły Bojowej chłopak na kilka miesięcy odwiedził Valentine na Ziemi. Miała go zachęcić do dalszej walki, bo Andrew zaczynał tracić wiarę w ludzkie szanse na wojnie. Po tym został przeniesiony do Szkoły Dowodzenia mieszczącej się na Erosie, planecie należącej niegdyś do robali. Tam uczył go legendarny Mazer Rackham, który wygrał poprzednią bitwę z robalami i dzięki lotom relatywistycznym wciąż żył (niestety, sam Mazer nie miał już tego refleksu, jak w młodości, więc nie mógł sam poprowadzić ludzkości do zwycięstwa). Ender grał na symulatorach udających floty robali, najpierw programowanych przez komputer, a później przez Rackhama, jako że znał on taktyki wrogów. Na koniec szkolenia, czyli po około trzech latach Andrew miał odbyć Test Końcowy. Cieszył się z końca szkolenia, był okropnie wyczerpany i zaczynał znowu rezygnować od zmęczenia i stresu. Sprawdzian był niesamowicie trudną symulacją, nawet Ender nie umiał znaleźć dobrego wyjścia z sytuacji zaistniałej w symulacji. Zdesperowany użył najmocniejszej ludzkiej broni o nazwie Doktor System i wysadził rodzinną planetę robali, bo tam toczyła się symulacja. Ender ryzykował tym wiele swoich statków, ale symulacje przestaly go obchodzić. Nic już go nie obchodziło. Wystawił się więc na przegraną i był oszołomiony reakcją nauczyciela, bo ten podszedł do niego i oznajmił: "Dzię ki' 'ci Ender,' ''' ' '''dzięki.' Dzięki Bogu za to, że nam ciebie zesłał.''" Inni obecni też gratulowali mu, ściskali jego ręce. Chłopak usiłował coś z tego zrozumieć. Może jednak zdał ten egzamin? Mimo to, byłaby to przecież jego wygrana, nie ich, w dodatku w dodatku oszukana, a oni gratulowali mu, jakby zwyciężył honorowo. Kiedy Mazer Rackham znowu'' ''podziękował, zdumiony Ender odpowiedział, że wygrał ze nim, a nie z robalami. Nauczyciel roześmiał się na całą salę i przyznał się do pewnej szokującej dla Endera rzeczy. Okazało się, że chłopiec od kilku miesięcy wcale nie walczył z Rackhamem, ale z prawdziwymi robalami. Był zbyt zmęczony, by to pojąć. To nie były świetlne punkty w przestrzeni, ale prawdziwe statki, z którymi walczył i prawdziwe statki, które niszczył. I prawdziwy świat, który rozpylił w nicość. Kiedy doszedł do swojego pokoju, wsunął się do ''' łóżka i zasnął. Ender całkowicie pogrążył się w deprsesji i poczuciu winy. Naprawdę nie chciał zabijać ani tych oficerów, ani tych wszystkich robali na ich rodzinnej planecie, z wszystkimi królowymi i wszystkimi jajami z młodymi robalami. Czuł się mordercą i obwiniał za to Rackhama i Graffa. Chciał wszystko cofnąć, cofnąć się w czasie do momentu pierwszego spotkania z Graffem i tym razem odmówić pójścia do Szkoły Bojowej, prowadzić życie zwykłego chłopca. Niestety, nawet w jego czasach nie było to możliwe. Tymczasem na Erosie trwała wojna krajów całego świata. Walczono o to, dla którego kraju Ender będzie walczył po powrocie na Ziemię. Z tego powodu nigdy nie mógł wrócić do domu, byłby zawsze w niebezpieczeństwie. Postanowiono, że poleci z ocalonymi żołnierzami na pierwszą kolonię ludzką, na planetę Szekspir. Tam rządził mądrze przez dwa lata jako burmistrz, po czym poleciał zwiedzać kosmos ze swoją siostrą, by spełnić swoją misję. Otóż znalazł on na Szekspirze ostatnie jajo robali zawierające zapłodnioną królową. Musiał tylko znaleźć dogodną dla niej planetę niezamieszkałą przez ludzi i pozwolić jej w spokoju odbudować swoją cywilizację. Traktował to jako jedyną szansę na odkupienie win. Po trzech tysiącach lat dla innych, a dla niego zaledwie dwudziestu (właściwość lotów relatywistycznych), już jako Mówca Umarłych doleciał na portugalską kolonię Lusitanię, niezwykłe miejsce. Zamieszkałe było nie tylko przez ludzi, ale też prosiaczki. Tam Ender zakochał się we wdowie z szóstką dzieci. Wdowa ta, Novinha Ribeira, miała uraz psychiczny po śmierci rodziców. Ender wykorzystał w jej sprawie swoją zdolność "wyrzucania" na wierzch dobrych stron w ludziach. Ender ożenił się z nią, prowadził niezwykłe, acz szczęśliwe życie na Lusitanii. W wieku około sześćdziesięciu lat Andrew umarł. Valentine żyła ze swoim mężem Jaktem i dziećmi: Syfte i Vo (córek) i Yarsamem, mężem Syfte do późnej starości. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zmarła, ale również była bardzo szczęśliwa w życiu. Kategoria:Postacie